the_better_wings_of_firefandomcom-20200215-history
Prince Arctic
Arctic is a male animus IceWing who lived over two thousand years prior to the The Dragonet Prophecy. He was the only son of Queen Diamond, and ran away with Foeslayer to the Night Kingdom. Personality Arctic strongly dislikes rules and general IceWing expectations''"Arctic shifted his shoulders, feeling stuck inside his scales. Rules, rules, and more rules: that was the IceWing way of life. Every direction be turned, every though he had, was restrained by rules and limits and judgemental faces, particularly his mothers'." Prologue, Legends - Darkstalker ''"...but he could also remember all the things he hated about the Ice Kingdom: the rules, the expectations, the way his life was completely planned out without any regards for his feelings." ''-Chaper Five, Legends - Darkstalker ''"It ranks of important dragons was ''stupid ''and ''frustrating ''and if his mother yelled at him about it ''one more time ''he would seriously enchant something to freeze her mouth shut forever."-Prologue, Legends - Darkstalker . Before Darkstalker hatched, he described Arctic as resentful, angry, and "rotten around the edges.""The other radiated resentment and cold anger, rotten around the edges."-Chapter Two, Legends - Darkstalker He also said that beneath the cold exterior, Arctic had a "warm ember of love for Mother.""But inside Father, hidden under layers of ice, pulsed a small, warm ember of love for Mother."-Chaper Two, Legends - Darkstalker Description -- Book Appearances Legends - Darkstalker Prologue The Prologue is told from Arctic's perspective when Queen Diamond summons him from solitude to join a diplomatic meeting with four NightWings. At the time he is three weeks from presenting his IceWing Animus Gift to the tribe. He meets Foeslayer, and is intrigued by her complaints of her family as it was not allowed in IceWing culture to do so''"He'd never heard an IceWing say anything like that about his or her parents; it was beyond forbidden to complain or talk back or criticize your elders in any fashion."''-Prologue, Legends - Darkstalker , and enchants an earring of his to keep her warm and safe despite any issue. Foeslayer asks about his soul, and he responds that "It's yours now...if you want it.""Not anymore," he said. "It's yours now...if you want it."-Prologue, Legends - Darkstalker Throughout the rest of the book, Arctic is a stay at home dad, turning down job offers from Queen Vigilance"You don't have to join the army, but you can't keep saying no to the queen! She's offering you a position at the castle! You ''love ''stupid castles and hanging out with royalty and all of that! You could stick your nose in the air all day long and fit in just fine!"-Chapter Five, Legends - Darkstalker . He dies later in the book under Darkstalker's command to disembowel himself''"Now." Darkstalker leaned towards Arctic, his claws gouging into the wood of the stage. "Take your talons, rip open your stomach, and show us all what you're really like on the inside. Pour out your life on this stage."''-Chapter 29, Legends - Darkstalker . Relationships Foeslayer -- Queen Diamond Arctic is shown to hate rules, and constantly brings up his mother when complaining about them. The hatred seems to be at least partially mutual when she can't even write "I love you" without insulting him'I love you, Arctic. Despite your poor choices and terrible mistakes."-Chapter Five, Legends - Darkstalker . Diamond has also consistently regarded Arctic as wrong where she was right while trying to convince him to come back to the Ice Kingdom, and largely because of his pride, Arctic refused to do so''"Moreover, Queen Diamond had clawed too many of Arctic's nerve endings with her comments about how she was right and he was so foolish. Arctic was too proud to go back with his head hanging, and most important, there was still a kernel of him that didn't want to leave Foeslayer or Whiteout."''-Chapter Five, Legends - Darkstalker . Darkstalker Arctic shares a mutual hatred with his son, Darkstalker"Darkstalker never worried about how his father hated him. It was mutual and instantaneous upon his hatching, so it didn't particularly affect his life."-Chapter Five, Legends - Darkstalker to the point where he won't look him in the eye''"'Oh, hawks again,' he said bitterly. He didn't look Darkstalker in the eye. He never did."''-Chapter Five, Legends - Darkstalker . He also expresses his distaste for Darkstalker's mind reading ability"Stay out of my head, mooneyes, his father thought, glaring at him."-Chapter Five, Legends - Darkstalker . Whiteout He favours Whiteout heavily over Darkstalker, getting her gifts and spending time with her, but generally ignores her at home''"His father always behaved as though Whiteout was his only dragonet, his precious snowflake of a daughter, but he was completely careless of her feelings. He brought her special fish, and paraded her around the tribe, and then they got home and he acted like she was a necklace he could hang in the corner until he needed her again."''-Chapter Five, Legends - Darkstalker . Unlike Foeslayer, he doesn't apologise to her after the argument he had with Foeslayer. Other Characters -- Trivia * Before he met Foeslayer, he was engaged to Snowflake Gallery Canon art -- Fan art -- Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:IceWings Category:Animus dragons